1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for raising and lowering, and for storing or securing of anchors.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat anchor davits or anchor handling and securing assemblies are known in the art. These devices are typically over-the-gunnel devices and usually fall into two classes: bow rollers and boom or pulpit type. The boom or pulpit type anchor device ordinarily comprises a roller or fairlead permanently mounted on a pulpit, bow sprit or boom out over the water. Such a mount provides clearance from the side and gunwale as the anchor is retrieved and stored.
However, anchors come in many sizes, shapes and materials. When used with prior art davits, the exposed edges of the davit frames can cause chafing against the rode or anchor line when the anchor is lowered. As a boat moves about due to current and wind changes and rolls and pitches due to wave action, the anchor line or rode will rub or chafe against an edge of the davit thereby compromising the integrity of the line and potentially placing the boat in jeopardy. When an anchor is being raised, prior art davits are designed such that chafing, or damage to a surface of the boat, or injury to a person, can occur should the combination of roll and pitch of the boat as the anchor line is being raised cause the anchor to jump the roller of a davit. Chafing can also occur when the anchor line is deployed at large angles relative to the davit axis or boat centerline.
Known related art includes an anchor handling and securing assembly as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,171 to Barbour. This device depicts a "Bruce" anchor with a roller assembly or davit; however, chafing of the anchor line and captivity of the anchor is not provided. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,899,924 and 3,082,730 to Good wherein both patents depict edges which can cause chafing of the anchor line. The '924 patent does include a bail 22 which can provide captivity features. Although the '730 patent does include a bail 40, it is rotatable and the anchor line could still jump the roller thus compromising the captivity feature provided by bail 40. Other known related anchor davits include U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,119 to Thimander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,174 to Sponenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,568 to Wills, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,483 to Patten, U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,359 to Hausenfluck, U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,944 to Schauman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,193 to Schauman et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,240 to Myron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,050 to Frank, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,007 to Awalt, Jr.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of providing both 100 percent chafe protection and total captivity of the anchor while being raised. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device to which an anchor can be secured after being raised and cannot thereafter jump the roller assembly and cause damage to the hull, deck, bow or gunnel or injury to a person standing nearby.